


Сетокет - низкое небо

by Sasha_Holler



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Holler/pseuds/Sasha_Holler
Summary: После войны надо тоже как-то жить.Они как-то живут, но друг без друга это слишком сложно. Когда было столько общего прошлого, настоящее кажется пустым, а будущее и того хуже.И Бен отправляется в дорогу.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Не так много фандомов автор сквернил, но этот один из главных и наиболее пострадавших.  
> Из бесчисленного множества переношу сюда кое-что.  
> Этот текст дорог особенно, хотя бы тем, что до сих пор кажется хорошим.  
> Если в итоге перенесу несколько, все объединю в одну серию по фандому. Вряд ли их будет настолько много. 
> 
> Про текст: 3% пенок с исторических фактов (в основном имена и количество детей, общие повороты биографий), 97% выдумки (все остальное).

А вот и Сетокет – низкое небо.  
Город, пропитанный его детством. Едешь по дороге – округлая волна бежит за тобой по колосьям, рассыпчато стреляют под копытами камешки, у густого медленного ветра сладковатый землистый вкус. Где-то мужицким басом от летнего безделья ноет овца. А если вдохнуть поглубже, гладкой атласной ленточкой пройдет сквозь предгрозовую духоту и взбитую дорожную пылищу холодок залива.  
Детство уже давно представлялось Бенджамину Талмеджу чем-то влажно размытым, точно смотришь сквозь дождливый витраж. И нет-нет, сквозь эти ползучие разводы, расцвеченные зеленым и синим, в крапинках лучисто-желтого, проявится, кольнет, разольется по языку оживший знакомый вкус. У детства этот вкус – рыбы и яблок, пресного клевера, кислой вишни и сладковатой черной бузины. Капельки вкуса, пятнышки запахов проявляются на цветном окошке, отделяющем Бена Талмеджа от этой смутной акварели, посреди которой выплеснуто уродливое бурое пятно пережитой войны.  
Уже рассохшееся и ржавое, но никак не смываемое. Бен скользит рассеянно глазами по коврам истоптанных пастбищ, и вдруг на ходу из волнистого марева и кострового дымка свивается летящий конь гнедой и всадник золотосиний с белоснежным плюмажем, в серебряных световых полукружьях танцующей сабли.  
А ведь здесь-то ничего толком и не было, крови не земля здесь напилась, а глаза его, сами его глаза. И никто больше не видит призраков, никого они не тревожат.  
Бен помнил, как пытался зачем-то подъехать с этим к старшему сыну, раскинуть перед ним на вибрирующем горизонте этот ослепительный мираж.  
\- Я, между прочим, был командиром драгун в армии генерала Вашингтона.  
Взгляд маленького Уильяма сотворил ожидаемый недоверчивый мазок сверху-вниз вдоль Бенджамина, от лица до брюшка и обратно.  
Это нормально. Дети не мыслят прошлым. Бесплотное полотно миража стало обвисшей декорацией с кое-как намалеванным неубедительным оазисом. Папа Бен был папой Беном, бритым, мягким и румяным, любившим по вечерам растянуться на софе в кабинете и читать французские книжонки, пока на животе опасно балансировала тарелка с крошащимся пирогом. И уже плохо представлялись времена, когда было иначе.  
Любопытно наблюдать поэтому лица людей, вместе с ним переплывших эту реку и вовек теперь не способных обсушиться до конца. Хорошо бы, правда, знать еще, какое у него лицо во время этих встреч.

На следующее утро идет дождь.  
Он нарочно отправился на рассвете, чтобы снова пережить его в этих водах. В детстве это всегда поднимало в нем округлую, большим пузырем растущую радость, теснящую внутри все кости и ткани. Эта радость всегда побеждала сонливость, вялость, зябкую досаду на слишком ранний подъем ради рыбалки, все, все. И тупоносая лодка рассекала оранжевые гребешки вдоль облачного хода, к зубам прилипал вчерашний непропеченный хлеб, прихваченный со стола (мачеха Бена пекла из рук вон плохо), ветер обдавал влажным порывом кожу, покрытую мурашками, и вода вокруг как будто тоже ежесекундно топорщилась мурашками, расцветала золотистая рябь перед наступающим днем, уже ползущим к ним серой кляксой. Бен так старался успеть в этот рыжий блистающий рай, что почти и не спал.  
А вместо этого шел дождь, нависала брюхатая сизая туча. Перевозчик его был совсем мальчишечка – ненамного старше того Бена, который перед отправкой на учебу вкушал тут свои последние сетокетские рассветы. По уныло обвисшим полям его мокрой шляпы было очень понятно, что в уме он бесконечно прикидывает соотношение прибыли от поездки и морального убытка от необходимости торчать посреди пролива в такую погоду.  
Захотелось как-то его утешить. Бен чуть было не сделал неверный выбор, уже раскрыв рот, чтобы поведать небылицу о том, как однажды зимой свалился в Делавер и едва не умер. Однако, еще раз взглянул на ручьи, текущие с коричневой раскисшей шляпы, и молча решил накинуть еще пару монет за проезд.  
Он, кстати, вообще до странности плохо ладил с детьми. Даже со своими собственными. Им, видно, нужно было нечто, чего он дать не мог ввиду полного отсутствия оного. Ни им, ни кому бы то ни было. Никому. И бог знает, что это было.  
Наемный возница на суше был ненамного жизнерадостнее. Утренний дождь вообще никем не бывает любим, пусть он и трижды летний. Вот Бен сейчас подумал об этом, и сразу захотелось его утешить.  
«Ну и воображение у тебя», говорил ему Натан в Йеле. А некоторые язвительные дети, созревшие дети, как все они там, называли его «сельский воображала». И всю свою жизнь Бен Талмедж был вынужден нести это бремя, ибо с первого взгляда любой проницательный человек, любой перезревший ребенок, такой же, как он сам, в нем это угадывал и высмеивал. И, как ни странно, его самого желал. Возможно, потому и высмеивал. Если не можешь чего-то получить, попробуй это обесценить, ну все знают, маленькие что ли.  
Может быть, дети тоже чувствовали, что он воображала, как был, так и остался, и на его попытки как-то приукрасить действительность своими былыми заслугами и подвигами реагировали тускло или нервно.  
Впрочем, подумалось ему на пути в Фэйрфилд, не надо считать детей дураками. Возможно, они как никто чувствуют, что войной ты свою жизнь не украсишь, какой бы захватывающей история ни была. Ну, это пока. Пока они в том возрасте, когда еще не начали сами в нее играть.

А пока ехали, дождь и кончился. И к тому моменту, как Бен уже почти достиг нужного места, подхватив парадоксальную мысль «совсем как Сетокет, только совсем не такой», солнце уже поскользнулось на влажных крышах и все пролилось в сияющую комковатую грязь.  
И первое свидетельство того, что прибыл он по адресу, явилось Бену на длинной проезжей улице, с двух сторон обрамленной бурливыми протоками в канавах – этакий приветственный камешек в окно, ребенок - девочка лет шести-семи (тут ориентировался он хуже некуда). Воробьиная стая галдящих детей гнала по канавам самодельные лодочки и плоты из чурбанчиков, веточек и даже оторванных сапожных подошв, выскобленных для легкости и непотопляемости.  
Девочка пока что не участвовала во флотских забавах, хотя выглядела в любой момент времени как упругий мяч, сгусток энергии, только и стремящийся сорваться в пространство, и в любой проказе верховодить. Но в данную секунду она, поставив пухлую и грязнейшую – до самого колена – босую ногу на камень, увязывала буйно растрепавшиеся в процессе игры черные кудряшки под перекошенный чепчик. А во рту закусила гребень, временно из волос извлеченный.  
В общем, это был не просто какой-то случайный знак. Девочка выглядела ровно как крохотный – еще более крохотный, если это вообще было возможно - Калеб Брюстер в ситцевой юбчонке. Бен, дрогнув, даже эту ухватку вспомнил – скошенный на сторону рот, мелкие зубы, прихватившие со звериной цепкостью рукоять ножа, пока руками он вяжет узел на веревках, и ямочка на этой щеке, смятой гримасой.  
\- Эй, - позвал Бен, сходя с повозки. – Здравствуй, мореход.  
Девочка скосила на него блестящие черные глазенки, не спеша извлекла гребень и продолжила сражение с курчавой шевелюрой уже с его помощью.  
\- Ты ведь Сара Брюстер?  
Он рисковал, пользуясь исключительно своими познаниями из их переписки. «Вы хоть переписываетесь?» озабоченно спросила в Сетокете Анна, и он даже обиделся. Конечно, они переписываются. И словами не описать ту нетерпеливую прыгающую радость, когда из очередного плюс-минус тоскливого регулярного конвертопада является и горит один, содержащий пухлые от многочисленных сгибов листы и его кудрявый почерк. Каждому ребенку тоже полагалось письмо. Даже два письма – на задел и на рождение. И поскольку Сара была первенцем, оба конверта с разницей в восемь с половиной месяцев почти разрывало от слоев исписанной бумаги.  
В кругах, где сейчас бывал Бенджамин, появление детей не приводило мужчин в такой неописуемый восторг. Особенно дочерей. Особенно дочерей-первенцев.  
Во время чтения письма о Саре Брюстер Бен физически ощущал, как его с радости трясут и в него орут, как в юности.  
\- Ну да, - ребенок не удивился ничуть, совершенно привыкший к тому, что все вокруг обязаны его знать. – Вы к папе?  
Она безо всякого сочувствия послушала пыхтение, с которым он стаскивал увесистый и неповоротливый саквояж с повозки. Сволочь возница слинял в таверну прямо с козел, и помочь было некому. За это Бен мысленно оштрафовал себя – больше было некого, ибо по недомыслию успел отдать гонорар за поездку.  
В очередной раз с грустью подумалось, что он опять не взыскал в детской душе ни интереса, ни симпатии с первого взгляда, и пришлось побороть всколыхнувшееся желание и ей рассказать, как он был драгуном с плюмажем в армии генерала Вашингтона.  
\- Отведешь меня к папе?  
Сара Брюстер кивнула и в следующую секунду сделала то, от чего Бен вздрогнул и даже слегка обнялся с саквояжем. Шестилетняя звонкая девчонка (по цифрам было легче высчитать) сунула в рот два пальца и свистнула. «Как взрослый мужик» оторопело подумал Бенджамин. И свист этот хлыстом прошелся вдоль всей улицы.  
\- Джонни! Сюда! Надо зайти к папе!  
На зов моментально, весь в бурых взметнувшихся брызгах, прискакал еще один маленький Калеб Брюстер. Он бы принял детишек за близнецов, если бы не знал о разнице в год.  
Мальчишка был не такой боевитый и не стал приветствовать незнакомца, хоть и улыбнулся застенчиво. Сара взяла своего круглолицего двойника за руку.  
\- Не страшно бегать без присмотра? – поинтересовался Бен на ходу.  
\- Нет, – удивилась девчушка. – Главное – всегда везде вместе.  
\- Ты права. Это главное.  
\- А почему лошадь уехала?  
\- Какая лошадь?  
\- Ну вон та ваша.  
\- Это не моя лошадь.  
\- Кого же тогда подковывать?  
Ребенок принял его за посетителя кузницы, понял Бенджамин. Увы, он, будучи способным приехать в этот город напрямую из своего, используя собственную карету, громыхал сюда на перекладных из Нью-Йорка, где был по делам, через Сетокет с саквояжем, который до Сетокета еще был в два раза тяжелее.  
Объяснить это кому-либо было невозможно. Ни своей жене, ни чужой жене, жившей в Нью-Йорке, куда он отправлялся по делам, ни себе самому. Но вдруг он понял, что может попытаться.  
\- Я сюда не за подковой, - растолковал он Саре. – Я ехал из Нью-Йорка повидать город детства, а потом друга детства. Но если совсем некого подковать...  
\- Так вы папин друг детства? – шестилетняя Сара Брюстер сделала то, от чего Бен сдрейфил, едва не обнялся с саквояжем снова и не дал деру. Она взяла его за руку.  
И сразу, откуда ни возьмись, в него потекло, буквально хлынуло ощущение, что к нему стали в один миг испытывать симпатию и интерес, причем, в двойном размере. Младший Брюстер все еще помалкивал, но излучал наравне.  
\- Я был командиром драгун в армии генерала Вашингтона, - сделал осторожную попытку Бен.  
\- А мы знаем!  
И она выскользнула, смеясь, из его руки и убежала вперед – к домику с вывеской кузницы. И если бы та прыгающая нетерпеливая радость, о которой Бен вспоминал в связи с письмами Брюстера, вдруг отделилась от него и оформилась в живое существо, то выглядела бы она именно так.  
Через несколько секунд из дверей кузницы высыпались все Брюстеры, какие там были. Третий тоже был маленький, но все же не настолько, плюс заросший бородой как в старые добрые времена, до самых глаз.  
\- Бенни-малыш! – он поспешил ему навстречу своей прежней, знакомой походкой – с широким размахом рук, будто он не идет просто так, а решительно расталкивает и утаптывает тех, кто собирается ему помешать.

Чего только он не передумал за годы. Не так-то легко, даже когда имеешь все физические возможности, взять и приехать к кому-то в гости, на тебе копятся деньги, ну или долги, кому как повезет, хозяйство, дети, связи, обязанности, мимолетные удовольствия, пугающе постоянная рутина, да и твой собственный увеличивающийся вес, которому нет никакого удержу.  
Чем больше утекало этих мгновений, каждое из которых могло быть потрачено на бросание всего и дорогу сюда, тем больше он мрачнел и беспокоился о том, что, возможно, утрачивает нечто важное. Что это он обязан, будучи более здоровым и богатым и менее обремененным, предпринимать какие-то действия, а раз он этой обязанностью пренебрегает, значит, ведет себя как свинья – не впервой, конечно – и создает угрозу, что с каждым годом встреча, произойди она наконец, будет более неловкой и холодной. Все вянет, если это не поливать, говорят, и дружба тоже, непременно надо ее рыхлить, удобрять, пестовать, ломиться в двери через каждое воскресенье. Первый раз увидеться спустя семь лет от последней встречи – кого хочешь спроси, каждый знает, что там уже все давно умерло и лежит. Встретитесь, испытывая мучительную зажатость, будто обоих поставили на шаткое бревно поперек реки, и если один нарушит баланс вежливой неловкости, все сверзится в воду…  
Саквояж упал точно в грязь, когда Калеб Брюстер, на секунду чуть присевший с раскинутыми руками перед ним, сгреб его в объятия. И Бен, всхлипнув, замкнулся вокруг него словно капкан, уткнув нос в запах железа и жара. Вроде незнакомый, а если подумать – похожий на тот, что был тогда.  
\- Бен, Бенни, Бенни-малыш, - приговаривал он, как будто слегка задыхаясь, тискал его и смеялся, тем самым протяжным скрипучим смехом, какой Бен узнал бы и лет через тридцать.  
И разомкнулись они резко, как раньше, вцепившись друг другу в плечи.  
\- Эй, ну… ну и что это? А? – проговорил тоже запыхавшийся Бен, взяв его за голову и большими пальцами погладив грандиозные залысины, отвоевавшие у волос значительно большую площадь на голове.  
\- Ну-у-у, а это что? – Калеб отвесил ему шлепок по животу. Тот, стиснутый броней крепко сшитого жилета, дрогнул, но выдержал.  
\- Расплата за процветание, - вздохнул Бен и сам себя вдобавок прихлопнул.  
\- Ну, а это – за хлопоты, - усмехнулся Калеб и встрепал пальцами остатки волос, еще вьющихся на затылке и встопорщившихся на макушке.  
\- Ты ведь, чертов ублюдок, так и не позволил тебе помогать, - сказал Бенджамин совсем тихо.  
\- Ну да, а если еще раз об этом заведешь – за стол не пущу, - Брюстер вроде бы пошутил, но с хорошо знакомым Бену ударением на смысл произнесенных слов. Неуловимо всегда менялся взгляд – обволакивающее горячее сияние остывало и гасло, всего даже на пару секунд, но их хватало, чтобы захотеть его обратно и для этого во всем согласиться.  
Бен вздохнул, кивнул, получил обратно свое сияние и поднял с земли саквояж. Калеб уже тянул его за собой.  
\- Вот так сюрприз, ну даешь, ни словечка не сказал, уж я бы сегодня… Сказал бы Анне, она бы такой стол представила, хоть картину с него пиши, этот, как его, венецианский обед. Ну, пойдем, пойдем.  
\- Мне не надо стол-картину, - уверял его Бенджамин. – С меня самого хоть пиши венецианский обед. Не утруждай свою милую жену. Смешно, правда, что наших жен зовут Анна и Мэри?  
\- Обхохочешься, - подтвердил Калеб. – Знаешь как вздрагиваю каждый раз, как слышу «Анна Брюстер»? Аж мурашки. А когда решил, что недостаточно боюсь, сделал еще одну, чтобы не расслабиться… Погоди, кузницу запру.  
\- Что, нет работы? – посочувствовал Бен, когда Калеб исчез в недрах кузницы и там внутри пронесся по периметру, производя грохот и дребезг.  
\- Работа есть, - он появился вновь на выходе, с треском захлопнул дверь и повесил замок. – Было бы кому работать…  
Бен и не успел прокомментировать – Калеб уже организовывал детей.  
\- Ну-ка, пескарики, домой.  
\- Домой! – дети, бесконечно пребывающие в восторге буквально от всего, прилипли к нему с двух сторон. Что-то было очень радостное и щемящее в том, как младший Брюстер поднырнул кучерявой головой под темную шершавую руку старшего.  
\- Понятно. У пескариков нет ножек, поэтому они не хотят идти? – Дети весело закивали. Явно это была какая-то игра, и в соответствии с ее обычаями Калеб быстро присел, сгреб обоих малышей и поднял, каждого на одной руке. Так и пошли.  
\- Только ты можешь быть рад тому, что я вот так внезапно свалился на голову.  
\- Брось ты свои светские штучки, - отфыркнулся Калеб. – Ну давай, давай, рассказывай. Что это у тебя за гробина? Гардероб припер? Перед обедом-ужином заново переодеваешься?  
\- Да иди ты, - Бен рассмеялся. – Дома увидишь.  
\- А я когда вырасту, тоже стану драгуном, - сообщила Сара Брюстер, которой явно наскучило не быть центром внимания.  
\- Отличная мысль, - оживленно похвалил ее Бенджамин. - Драгуном быть очень весело. У тебя есть лошадь и все такое. Ужасно забавно. Если только понарошку.  
\- А вы были понарошку?  
\- Я, к сожалению, по-настоящему, - вырвалось у Бена Талмеджа, и он не посмел повернуть голову, чтобы не встретить жгущий его понимающий взгляд Калеба.

Они шли вдоль улицы, миновали море раскисшего навоза с клоками втоптанного сена возле постоялого двора, поплутали меж домов и выбрались к серо-зеленому склону в нарывах взрыхленной почвы. С него уже виднелся дом на добротном клочке земли, слегка на отшибе, но и не очень далеко. В самый раз. С этого расстояния Бен уже мог оценить изумрудный отблеск пышной ботвы в огороде.  
К дому прямо со склона падала бесхитростно петляющая дорога из желтоватой пыли. В начальной ее точке Калеб вдруг шумно выдохнул и аккуратно отгрузил детей на землю.  
\- А теперь, кто первый добежит до дома и скажет маме, что у нас гость…  
Он даже не успел им ничего определенного пообещать – малявки припустили так, что пыль желтоватая, еще толком не высохшая после дождя, полетела во все стороны грязными фонтанами.  
А Калеб выпрямился не сразу – выдохнул еще раз, держась за коленки, а потом ужасающе медленно разогнулся, и все лицо у него было мокрое от пота сплошь, даже в глаза текло через брови, и когда он обмахнул его, воды с пальцев слетело, будто достал руку из бочки. Оскалившись, он прикоснулся ладонью к груди незапланированным жестом – явно привычным, какого уже сам не замечаешь. А стоило заметить – отдернул руку и как смог расправил плечи. Что мало помогло уже – Бен разглядел лишь теперь, что он даже без груза не может этого сделать полностью. Плечи все равно съезжают вперед, и весь он немножко скошенный, если постоянно в движении, то не замечаешь, а тут заметил.  
\- Еще год назад это была работенка полегче, ну! – пошутил Калеб и подмигнул ему. Хотя, тоже теперь прятал глаза, уводил в сторону, чтобы не словить его, Бена, жгучий понимающий взгляд. – Пескарик ходил со мной один и не так еще вымахал. Видишь, долю забираю с собой, чтобы жена там с ума не сошла с этой бандой. Ну давай, пошли-пошли-пошли. Шевелись, толстяк, не хочешь тоже наперегонки? Как в детстве, а?  
\- Ни за что, - отрезал Бен. – Либо случайные зеваки заплатят деньги за подобное зрелище. Оно, знаешь, как на больших ярмарках - всегда чем страшнее, тем дороже стоит.

Когда навстречу им из дома шагнула миссис Брюстер, Бен на секундочку остолбенел. Не то чтобы он до сих пор не встречал женщин одного с ним роста (доводилось, конечно же), просто не ожидал этого сейчас. Бог знает что он вообще ожидал, но поприветствовала его рослая, плечистая и впечатляющая в обхвате женщина с небесными лазурными глазами и пастельным полудетским лицом, обрамленным овсяными локонами, мягкими на вид, как у маленькой девочки.  
Мгновенно в уме возникла картина, как эта могучая нежная женщина, однажды решив обзавестись мужем, просто берет приглянувшегося кандидата под мышку и уносит домой. Возможно, исключительно таким образом Калеба Брюстера можно было привести – или принести - к мысли о прелестях законного брака.  
\- Моя красавица, - сообщил горделиво Калеб, и не согласиться было нельзя. При всей своей ослепительной стати, Анна Брюстер казалась не громоздкой глыбой, а теплым и пышным облаком с персиковым отливом, в ореоле летней синевы.  
С чувством Бен приложился к руке, которой, несложно было представить, она могла бы сломать ему запястье легче легкого. А в доме их ждал стол и круговорот детей, к которому добавились младшие, включая годовалую Анну Брюстер, по иронии своими черными глазищами и кудрями похожую на ту Анну, которую в своих шутках Калеб имел в виду. Бен так себе и представлял гнездо Брюстеров: Калеб и ползающие по нему бесчисленные дети, домашний хлеб под густой рыбный суп, не поддающиеся подсчету прирученно-дворовые кошки, втекающие в дом на запах обеда, и еще нерешительный улыбчивый пес, заглядывающий в дверь. В этот дом все время входила жизнь и выходила из него, но меньше ее при этом не становилось, потому что сразу же входила какая-нибудь другая. Вся эта жизнь мельтешила, бегала, ползала, клубилась и шумела. И Бен с первых же секунд вписался в этот водоворот самым беспроигрышным способом. Он поставил на пол саквояж и сказал:  
\- А это подарки.  
И вся шумливая неупорядоченная жизнь немедленно сконцентрировалась на нем.

В отличие от оскорбительных денег, многократно и безуспешно предлагаемых этому несносному семейству, с подарками не должно было возникнуть никаких проблем. И не возникло.  
Очарованные дети, от старшего до годовалого, толпились вокруг волшебного саквояжа, откуда сыпались игрушки, сладости и отрезы тканей, при виде которых даже серьезная и преисполненная величия миссис Брюстер растрогалась и порозовела как заря.  
\- Да ты страшный человек, - Калеб покачал головой, обозревая и выставленные на стол бутылки. Три вина, две – наилучшего рома. Это было единственное, что Бенджамин искал и добывал сам, поручив остальное чужой жене, которую в Нью-Йорке застало его внезапное решение встать и ехать к черту на рога.  
Правильнее было бы, наверное, поручить это своей, но жизнь сама складывалась так, как складывалась.  
Один раз только Анна-старшая его слегка упрекнула, и то не всерьез.  
\- Вот вы ей лошадь подарили… - произнесла она, когда маленькая Сара, едва проглотив обед, вылетела из-за стола, прихватила свежеподаренную ей деревянную лошадку в виде головы и палки, и исчезла на улице, откуда спустя секунду донеслись панические вопли вспугнутых гусей. – А как мы теперь ее успокоим?  
\- Сама наскачется, - рассмеялся Калеб и, протянув руку, положил ее на затылок Бена. – Малыш Бенни хорошенько читает письма, да? Этой кукол не надо, только подавай лошадь. Вот и подарил.  
\- Как бывший драгун – будущему, - пошутил Бен.  
\- А она у меня спросила, - сказал Калеб вдруг. – На ухо шепнула. Почему дядя Бен сказал «к сожалению». Это чертовски умная девчонка, чтоб ты знал.  
\- Жаль, что не спросила меня. Я бы ответил, что дядя Бен воевал за то, чтобы нашим детям не пришлось воевать, - отозвался Бенджамин, смутился и замолк, укоряя себя за невеселую ноту в разговоре. Потому постарался улыбнуться, рассеянно нажимая пальцем на ложку, чтобы она приподнималась над столом. – Это непопулярная точка зрения в наших кругах.  
\- Я вам не буду мешать, - большая Анна Брюстер встала и потянулась было к маленькой Анне, под столом подобравшейся к Бенджамину и даже успевшей напускать ему слюны на колено. Это, вероятно, был ее особенный способ выразить симпатию и благодарность за все принесенные дары ей лично и всему клану в общем.  
\- Не-ет-нет-нет, - Калеб встал, прихватил одну из нераспечатанных подарочных бутылок рома и чмокнул жену в плечо. Туда было легко достать, никого не обременяя. – Это мы не будем.  
Маленькая Анна на руках у большой заворковала, протянула ручки и потащила к себе отцовскую бороду. Ее было легко достать, не обременяя себя. Калеб потянулся вслед за бородой, поцеловал дочь в щеку с ямочкой, как две капли похожую на его собственную за исключением размера, цвета и бороды.  
Бен закусил губу, чтобы себя не выдать. Чтобы не выдать спазм в горле и глазах при мысли, что он готов был бы проделать весь этот путь пешком и вплавь, с саквояжем на спине и в зубах – лишь бы только увидеть вот это все. Сколько угодно раз.

\- Зато обратно налегке поеду, какое счастье, - сказал он, когда они шли через поле по колено в траве, а где и по пояс. – Половину раздал еще в Сетокете.  
В траву они ушли так далеко, чтобы сесть и на секунду вообразить, что вокруг ничего больше нет, затаились как блошки в этой зеленой земной шкуре. Калеб разок спьяну рассказывал, еще когда война не кончилась, что в юности на корабле у него с первых же дней была кличка «Блошка».  
«Потому что вы маленький и ловкий?» спросил один их собутыльник, которому каждая пьяная история Калеба Брюстера казалась дивной сказкой, сбывшейся наяву. Такой уж у него был характер, у того человека.  
«Нет», ответил Брюстер, блестя веселыми и слегка невменяемыми глазами. «Потому что первого, кто попробовал меня уму-разуму учить, я ткнул ножом и выпустил ему почти всю кровь».  
Когда они ушли в траву с бутылкой рома, был еще белый-белый день. И не успели поговорить обо всем на свете, даже о четверти того – как расплылась оранжевая муть по всему горизонту, и настал синенький вечер с первой звездой, выпавшей наверху задолго до всех остальных. Прямо как в детстве, только звать домой тебя никто не станет.  
\- Я все равно не понимаю, чего ты упираешься и не возьмешь денег. Если тебя унижает мало денег, возьми много, - сказал Бен. Ему нечего было теперь бояться – за стол его уже пустили, а если ночевать не пустят, то снаружи тоже не холодно. – Что плохого, если я дам тебе то, чего у меня много, а у тебя мало? У нас же в детстве все было общее.  
\- Ты пойми, малыш, - Калеб в этот раз не рассердился. Он лежал в траве, сцепив руки на груди. Бен сидел и смотрел на него чуть-чуть сверху и чуть-чуть сбоку. – Не хочу я, чтобы ты мне помогал. Я хочу, чтобы мне помогал тот, из-за кого я все вот это с собой сделал. Не ты должен за это платить.  
\- А я всегда и думал, что из-за меня.  
\- Из-за тебя я был готов делать это даром. Мне надо было, чтобы ты жил. Вот это у меня сейчас есть.  
Бен замолк, уткнувшись носом в руки, сложенные на поднятых коленках. Теперь он смотрел вперед, но так пропадало ощущение, что вокруг нет ничего, кроме них, потому что уже было видно дома и огоньки в домах, и клубочки леса невдалеке, поэтому он тоже лег в прохладную траву, желая этого всего не видеть. Ему очень хотелось, чтобы этот вечер вообще никогда не кончился, хоть это было и несправедливо.  
\- К зиме будет еще один, - поделился вдруг Калеб.  
\- Ну надо же, - откликнулся Бен. Возникло странное и неудобное чувство, что миссис Брюстер, выходит, беременна, а он об этом и не знал. Что в этом особенного, и зачем ему было об этом знать в тот момент, так и осталось неясным. Может, он бы ее поздравил, или не решился бы, слишком неудобно. Захватил бы подарков в расчете на новорожденного. Это было бы славно.  
Если эту новость ему сообщили сейчас, значит, он будет лишен письма, понял Бенджамин. В коллекции не будет хватать одного радостного извещения. Вот это нехорошо.  
\- Или одна, - продолжил Калеб. - У нас девчонки здорово получаются. Мальчишки тоже ничего. Но так удивительно смотреть на девчонку, которая похожа на тебя самого. Как будто ты сделал что-то совсем вообще новое. А твои? Про своих вообще отмалчиваешься.  
\- У моих носы как у меня, и это я напрасно с ними так, - вздохнул Бен.  
\- Понятно. А моя… Сара, она такая. Мне уже сейчас кумушки кудахчут, что я ее за приличного человека замуж не выдам. А я говорю – если б все за приличных выходили, моя бы за меня тоже не вышла ни за что. Знаешь сколько народу ходило за ней?  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Вот знай. Там этих женихов было – солить и вялить. А знаешь, чем я ее впечатлил?  
\- Дай угадаю.  
\- Заткнись, пошляк. Я серьгу в ухо воткнул, как интересный, и говорю – видали? Вот такую же вторую из двух Лафайет носит. Я с ним всю войну бормотуху распивал. А какая дама тогда не слыхала про Лафайета? Все знали и валялись в обмороке. Даже моя.  
\- Ты шутишь или что?  
\- Если бы. Она до сих пор всем соседкам рассказывает, что ее муж Лафайету на войне ухо проколол. Никому нахрен не интересно, как я врага на лодках захватывал, медаль получил, и вся такая ерунда, - Калеб посмеялся и опять потер грудь этим своим машинальным, неконтролируемым жестом.

Бен подумал о том, что всех денег, которые у него есть, действительно не хватит, они, собранные в одном месте, сгодятся лишь на то, чтобы их поджечь, все равно сами по себе не помогут его другу избавиться от этого жеста, потому что он уже навсегда. С этой развороченной грудью не расплатится никто и ничем. Он бы пошел и стребовал с того, кто может, за оброненную его другом фразу: «Это очень хреново, малыш, когда не можешь даже долго своих детей на руках протащить». Но никто не может.  
Леденящие душу подробности своих мытарств и беготни по канцеляриям за ветеранской пенсией Калеб поведал еще за столом, так, что можно было лопнуть со смеху, и даже его величественная жена улыбалась. Хотя другая бы уже плакала. Но эту женщину сложно было вообразить плачущей, скорее стоило беспокоиться, как бы она не пошла по тем же канцеляриям с кочергой, отыгрываясь за все.  
А Калеб-то смеялся, как всегда, и как всегда, за этим смехом был ад. Ад еще одной зимы, которую придется переживать с новым человечком в доме, на запасах и доходе от кузницы, где работа есть, а работать некому. Потому что долго и много в кузнице работать не может человек, не способный долго носить на руках собственных детей.  
Если и можно повергнуть в ад человека, который не боится никого, ни бога, ни черта, ни смерти, и ни на кого не надеется, ибо всегда умел справляться своими силами, то вот таким путем. Не надо отнимать у него вещи, он их все получит обратно этими своими силами, и еще накинет сверху. Надо отнять у него силы. Хотя бы половину, и то сойдет. У таких, как Калеб Брюстер, не боящихся ничего, никаких напастей извне, была одна слабость – они никогда не ожидали, что разрушать их можно изнутри. Они просто не привыкли так бороться – с тем, что точит и разъедает, а не бьет. С чувством, что ты противен сам себе, у них в жизни не бывало раньше такого чувства, потому что силы были, а значит, было все остальное.  
\- Я тебе все равно помогу, и хоть ты упрись, - сказал Бен. - У меня есть идея, как получить твою пенсию. Помогу тебе идеей.  
\- Ну помоги, черт с тобой, - сдался Калеб. – Но давай тогда завтра. Это ж, надеюсь, такая идея, что не надо вставать прямо сейчас и бежать?  
Ему, видно, тоже хотелось, чтобы этот вечер никогда не закончился, и тоже присутствовал некоторый неуловимый стыд за это желание.  
\- Миссис Брюстер тебя не хватится?  
\- С чего? Ну, если бы ты приезжал каждую субботу, может, и поворчала бы, что мы с тобой валяем дурака вместо чего полезного. А я тебя семь лет не видел. Сказать-то страшно. Как ты вообще решил приехать, да еще из Нью-Йорка через задницу?  
\- Я увидел свиную голову в мясной лавке, - ответил Бен. Он мог бы ответить как-нибудь красиво, но это всем прочим людям он привык врать, а Калебу ответил честно.  
\- Чего-чего?  
\- Я увидел громадную свиную голову и вспомнил, как меня в одиннадцать лет напугала свинья Джонсонов. Не такая игрушка пушистая, какие у Вудхаллов всегда были… Та громадная розовая тварь, заплывшая жиром и злом. Она тогда загнала меня на платан. Я до сих пор не знаю, как залез, там же веток не было футов на семь от земли. Но залез и сижу, а она и не уходит, и не уходит… Ну помнишь?  
\- Помню, а то! – Калеб расхохотался на все поле. – Помню, как Анна ее веткой прогнала – ра-аз, ра-аз, и дело в шляпе. В два счета, пока мы с Вудхаллом над тобой измывались. Прости нас. Меня это мучило всю жизнь. Мы сами боялись эту свинью, поэтому измывались издалека.  
\- Знаю. Однажды я поклялся, что буду твоим другом всегда и везде, в горе и радости, и в болезни, и жизнь за тебя отдам. Кроме одного случая - если ты кому-нибудь когда-нибудь об этом расскажешь. Потом вы с Лафайетом перепились, и ты ему рассказал. И тогда я понял, что из-за тебя нарушаю ужасную клятву, потому что все равно не могу не быть твоим другом. В общем, когда я увидел эту свиную голову… знаешь, я не удивлюсь, если это вообще та самая свинья. Она, сволочь, могла бы и нас пережить. Так вот, я увидел эту свиную голову и понял, что я надвое развалюсь, если не поеду сейчас же, в чем есть. Как тебе такая история?  
\- Отличная история. Очень в твоем духе.  
Они замолчали, приплюснутые темнеющим небом с новыми звездами, рассыпавшимися, как крошки по столу.  
\- Лафайет переживал тогда, что ты на меня осерчал, ходил и предлагал мне позорные истории из своей жизни в обмен на твою. Одна лучше другой. Тебя хоть свинья на дерево загнала, и это видели только мы, а он при всем французском дворе в танце брякнулся пря-ямо рожей в паркет. Вжух-пык! – Калеб изобразил рукой траекторию полета Лафайета, закончив ее у себя на раскрытой ладони. – Как он там вообще?  
\- Плохо у них там все.  
\- Зараза… Ничего, справится детка. Про кого другого я бы не сказал, а этот точно справится. Сюда бы его. У нас-то как хорошо, да, Бенни? Трудно бывает, но все равно хорошо. Лучше приезжай почаще, если делать нечего. Много, много лет люди будут воевать, и после каждой войны спрашивать – не зря мы это все? А так посмотришь, и не зря. Спросят меня, на кой черт я на этой войне жопу рвал, я скажу – чтоб у тебя были твои носатые дети, Бенни-малыш, - Калеб засмеялся, повернув к нему голову, пихнул его в бок. – Да я пошутил. Чего ты плачешь, дурак? Не плачь.


End file.
